Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Images suggested for deletion * Image:Constitution Bridge.jpg Image not used. Ottens 14:35, 3 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Nemesis poster1.jpg. Two posters are not necessary. Ottens 16:14, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:BolianBorg.jpg. This image is only used on one page, about the Borg, and is IMO superfluous when considered alongside the other images already shown on that page. Memory Alpha is not an image gallery! -- Dan Carlson 01:26, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) * Image:V'ger1.jpg. Replaced by higher-quality Image:TMP 9.jpg. Ottens 11:33, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 14:03, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:V'ger2.jpg. Replaced by higher-quality Image:TMP 10.jpg. Ottens 11:35, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 14:03, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:TMP 12.jpg. The image is not relevent. For the record, I uploaded it. Ottens 11:40, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 14:03, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Enterprise-a.jpg & Image:Enterprise11.jpg show the same refitted Enterprise, so one of the two can be removed. I vote the "Enterprise-a.jpg" image to be deleted, as "Enterprise11.jpg" is of higher-quality. Ottens 11:54, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 14:03, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:TMP 3.jpg. IMO this image serves very little purpose for illustration. It's not a portrait, just two characters standing around. For Memory Alpha, it's a waste of storage space. -- Dan Carlson 14:03, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete... Ottens 16:17, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Shelby.jpg. I've uploaded Image:ElizabethShelby2367.jpg in order to avoid any confusion with Capt. Shelby from the USS Sutherland. Furthermore, the new one is of higher quality. --BlueMars 15:52, Jul 1, 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Julian_bashir_photo.jpg. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Get rid of it. -- Dmsdbo 17:00, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Klingon_logo.gif. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Pioneer_10.JPG. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Arcturians2.jpg. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Keep. It's only a matter of time before an article about the Arcturians is written. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Vulcan-logo.gif. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Breen.jpg. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. Way too blurry. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Jean_luc_picard1.jpg. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Jean_luc_picard2.jpg. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Macintosh_plus.gif. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** This image is already listed on possible copyright infringements. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Operation_Return_3.jpg. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Delete. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Starfleet_Command_logo.png. Uploaded < May 2004, at the moment unused. -- Cid Highwind 17:09, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Keep. It's transparent, which is better than the other version. It's now used in Starfleet Command. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Starfleet_Command-Emblem.jpg. Orphaned image. -- Dan Carlson 17:25, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Malcolm McDowell.jpg I uploaded it, but as pointed out correctly by Cid, the image is quite unnecessary, as the actor looks just like his character on Trek, Dr Tolian Soran. Ottens 15:40, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:TMP 2.jpg. This image is so vague that it's really hard to see what it's illustrating. Once again, Memory Alpha is not an image gallery! -- Dan Carlson 14:03, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) **Supported. Replaced by Image:TUC transporterroom.jpg. Ottens 16:50, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Beverly.JPG, replaced by Image:Beverly Crusher 2364.jpg. New image is more clear, and of higher quality. Ottens 14:02, 5 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Enterprise A.PNG. Replaced by higher-quality and conventional .JPG image Image:Enterprise A.jpg. Ottens 18:37, 5 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Intrepid.jpg. Not necessary, and not used. We already have the higher-quality Image:Voyager-bottom.jpg. Ottens 19:09, 5 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Fed_centaur.jpg Image replaced; possibly not necessary any more. -- Dmsdbo 15:57, 3 Jul 2004 (CEST) * Image:Fed nova.jpg. Not necessary, we already have Image:USSEquinox2375.jpg. Ottens 18:13, 6 Jul 2004 (CEST)